


The Italian and His Wife

by Multifiiction



Category: John Wick (Movies), John Wick - Fandom, John Wick 2, John Wick Chapter 2, Santino D'Antonio - Fandom
Genre: Caring, F/M, Fluff, Italian Mafia, Love, Mafia AU, break in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-31 23:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: What if Santino needed John for another reason than to kill his sister?
Relationships: Santino D Antonio / Reader, Santino D'Antonio/John Wick, Santino D'Antonio/Reader, Santino D'Antonio/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	The Italian and His Wife

John just arrived back home from his mission, yet there stood a man in front of his door. A man he knew from way back.

Santino D’Antonio, the head of the Italian mafia.

The appearance of Santino gave John a bad feeling. He didn’t want to go back to his old ways, yet he felt that the Italian wanted just that.

“I retired, Santino.”

“I know. But I need your help.”

“I don’t do that anymore. I’m asking you not to do this.”

“You leave me no choice, John.” said the mafia boss as he pulled out the marker from his pocket and placed it on the table. “Remember the night I helped you on that night, John. You wouldn’t be here without me.”

The two men sat in silence. John looking back at Santino and with a heavy sigh, he gave a small nod.

“I’m not saying that I’m in. I didn’t come back. But I will hear you out.”

“I don’t know who they are. But they did the worst thing that someone can do to a man.”

“What? They stole your car, too?” asked John with a hint of joke in his voice, but when the Italian kept his face serious, John realized that the matter in hand was more than that.

“They attacked my wife, John. Their plan was organized, they got in without any problems, I suspected that an employee of mine must have been one of them. I wasn’t home, had a meeting. They got into my room and if it wasn’t for her personal bodyguard who happened to be there, she would be dead. Do you know how it feels like to watch a video of the woman you love the most get hurt and you know you just can’t do anything? I have cameras in my home, except inside the bedroom, I watched her fight for her life, run, scream, and plead. I watched as a man dragged her by her hair down the hallway. I watched as my most loyal man got killed just to save my wife. She barely made it, John. And now, all I want is revenge. I want nothing more than to see the man who hurt my Y/N, suffer.” the fire in Santino’s eyes were so intense, John felt the heat of it. He felt bad for the man before him. John didn’t know that Santino had a wife. And given Santino’s position, it was obvious that she would be a target. But who would be such an idiot to attack a man like Santino? Santino had such power and was to be in the high chair sometime next year. Only a lunatic would do something like that.

“I want you to find those men and kill them all, but their boss is mine. I want you to bring him to me. If you do so, we are even and I’ll forget you.”

John thought about it for a long moment, if Santino kept his words, he would be left alone finally. Santino looked sincere, so he agreed on the job.

***

The next thing John knew, he was already in a car rolling up to Santino’s personal home. The house looked more like a mansion, flowers and plant everywhere in the garden, a small pond in the middle of it and the house itself had a soft Italian flare to it.

“My wife made the plan for the garden, she likes to design and decorate.”

“I never knew you had a wife.”

“Well, we have been married for almost three years now. But now, I love to brag about her to almost everyone. People need to know just how amazing she is.”

***

You were currently sitting in the library with two bodyguards at the door and all curtains closed.

After the horrible event of the previous evening, you were left with a broken wrist and twisted ankle. You were very shaken up by the events and the fact that you had to watch Marko getting shot. He was a close friend and bodyguard of yours and Santino’s.

You can still, recall every detail of the night. The men’s voice still echoing in your head as he yelled at you. You were still shaking as you thought back, no one could calm you down. They had to rush Santino home, and once he got you to take some pills and pulled you into his embrace, only then, you finally calmed down.

In the morning Santino said he knew someone who would take care of your attackers. And only about an hour ago, he left to get him. You could tell that he wasn’t happy at all to leave you alone, but he eventually got into the car.

You can only imagine what kind of monster of a man he would bring home to find those bastards. If one thing Santino never joked about is you. The two of you met when you still worked as a waitress in a restaurant. You weren’t assigned to the side of the restaurant where rich people went, so you were minding your own business, cleaning and serving customers. You first saw him when he came into the restaurant, of course, he not only caught your but every female and some male employee’s eyes. He was handsome, his clothes screamed luxury and wealth. But his gorgeous green eyes only met yours when he looked around. It was like you put a spell on him, he couldn’t look away.

You heard from your boss later, that he asked for your name and he warned you about him saying that he’s not the kind of man you want to be associated with.

The second time you met him was by pure chance, it was your day off and you went out to get some fresh air and do some shopping. You always enjoyed window-shopping. And since you couldn’t afford expensive pieces of fabric, you always just looked at them, mesmerized by the colours, shapes and design.

You were looking at the new pair of Christian Louboutin’s admiring its full potential when you heard him call out to you.

It started as a simple conversation. You didn’t want to get close to him. You wanted to listen to what others said and keep your distance from Santino.

But in the end, you couldn’t. The dates he took you, the places, the atmosphere, everything was just perfect. He, himself, always dressed in a suit, and when you questioned it, his simple answer was.

“Well, I have to look somewhat presentable next to a Goddess like you.”

That’s when you fully and unconditionally fell for the man.

Others saw a scary mafia boss who they should never mess with, but you saw his true self, the caring and kind man.

You were able to see behind his façade and see him for who he truly is. And he was thankful for that. Once he admitted to you that he was afraid he’d die without knowing what true, pure love is. But thanks to you, now he knew. And right after that, he asked you to marry him.

That is how you find yourself sitting in his office room that he had at home, right in front of John Wick. If you had to admit, John was quite a handsome man himself, not as handsome as your husband, but still.

Santino explained to you who John was and what he did in the past. One thing you agreed on with yourself is that the men who worked in dangerous fields were just too good looking. Take Santino, handsome, kind, caring, Italian, beautiful green eyes and he’s the mafia boss, then John, John’s handsome, determined, collected, intelligent, and you saw him from the back, he was surely a strong man, yet he was the best killer that’s out there, the Boogeyman himself. 

John asked you questions or if you noticed anything about the man that attacked you. And even though you really hated thinking about it and recalling it, you knew that this was the only way to find them.

“I remember that one of them had a neck tattoo, it was the number 22 if that means something. They didn’t talk, I cannot tell the difference between guns and they all wore black.”

“I’ll look at the footage now.” said John and Santino turned the monitor to him. You never saw the footage, you never wanted to.

As you let out a long sigh, Santino grabbed your hand and kissed the back of it.

“You don’t have to watch it, Bella.”

And with a nod, you left the room. You truly felt like a coward, but you just couldn’t. There are enough images in your head, you didn’t need to see it from another angle.

About an hour or so passed and you were ready to get under your warm sheets, into the comforting arms of your husband and sleep your worries and demons away. You got out of the bath and now were brushing your hair when Santino came into the room. He looked just as tired as you.

He came behind you, put his arms around you and pulled you into a hug while he buried his face into your neck, taking your sweet scent in.

“I’m so sorry.” he said and you felt your heartache. You placed your hand onto his hair and began to stroke it, you knew it will calm him.

“We already talked about this in the morning. It wasn’t your fault.”

“I still feel responsible. You got hurt because of me. I promised you when we first met that you’ll be safe and I broke that promise.”

“Hey. Look at me.” you turned around and looked into his eyes. The once confidence filled eyes had so much doubt and fear in them. “I’m here. I’m fine. I’m alive. And I love you so much. If John Wick is as good as you made him sound like, this job will be nothing to him.” he let out a small laugh.

“John Wick is better than what I made him sound like. He will be done with a job like this in less than a day.”

“See? And that is why I’m not worried. Those men tested your abilities, and now, everyone will see and learn that they shouldn’t play games with you, Santino. They will learn to respect you and fear you.”

“You always know what to say, My Love. I will make sure that no one will ever look at us the wrong way. But to see that happen to you, it’s like my heart is being thorn out, the worst torture.” he hugged you close to himself once again. Feeling your heat and being able to smell your sweet scent comforted him.

“You should delete that footage. We learnt from it and it will never happen again.”

The rest of the evening, you didn’t talk, well not in full sentences that is.

While John Wick was out there, shooting and fighting for his freedom, you and your husband made the sweetest love that you have ever made.

Santino showed so much passion and love through his actions, he showed you just how happy he was that you were there, alive and well. But of course, he minded your injuries and wasn’t rough, only when you asked him to be.

A night filled with love, passion, deep breathing, moaning, skin slapping and affection.

That night everyone around the world learnt that no one messes with Santino D’Antonio and his wife, and if someone tries to, they won’t live long enough to tell the tale.

***

The next day, John came back with the man behind the plan. An old rival of D’Antonio.

As John watched Santino make the man suffer, his screams echoing through the basement, John could only think of one thing, why would anyone want to mess with the Italian and his wife?


End file.
